


Grenier

by magicbeings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O garoto passou o dedo indicador de leve pela foto, e a imagem do avô fazendo o mesmo veio como um flash em sua mente. Assim como Frank, um dia, o menino levou a outra mão ao rosto, limpando de leve as lágrimas de saudade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenier

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

O garoto respirou forte, e dobrou seu corpo para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos encarando o chão empoeirado, cansado por subir tantas escadas. Após desacelerar os batimentos de seu coração com vários suspiros fundos, colocou-se ereto novamente, encarando o recinto e gemendo.

Isso era a vida toda de lixarias que seu avô costumava guardar, e ele fora encarregado de limpá-las a fim de que a casa pudesse ser vendida. O resto da residência, no momento, estava apinhada de gente da família, limpando cada canto, chorando pelas lembranças e decidindo quem ficaria com o que.

O menino, para ficar longe de toda a bagunça, oferecera-se para limpar a parte mais afastada de tudo, o pequeno sótão – coisa que ninguém queria fazer, por ser a mais entulhada parte da casa. Ele não se importava, sabia que daria trabalho, mas sabia também que encontraria muitas coisas interessantes no local.

Jogou a preguiça para o lado e foi em busca do interruptor de luz que, segundo suas memórias de infância, estaria logo a sua direita. Assim que o encontrou, pressionou o botão, fazendo uma fraca lâmpada acender-se no centro de tudo, iluminando fracamente o local.

Tudo ali cheirava velho, e, sabendo que logo começaria a tossir e espirrar, atravessou a pequena salinha para abrir a janela do outro lado. Assim que o fez, parou para pensar por onde começar.

Decidiu que iniciaria sua limpeza pelas coisas grandes e visivelmente sem uso, de modo que poderia, assim, liberar espaço no local para fuçar nos vários baús e cestas cheias de pequenos artefatos. Num canto próximo a escada, ele entulhou algumas sacolas velhas; uma televisão estragada; uma infinidade de vidros (assim como os de maionese) que seu avô parecia colecionar a anos; alguns pedaços de madeira levemente roídos por cupins; algumas colchas e panos velhos que deveriam ter pertencido à sua avó, quando esta ainda era viva; alguns porta-retratos vazios e botas de couro velhas e gastas.

Depois de fazer cerca de três a quatro viagens para levar tudo ao andar de baixo e matar duas ou três aranhas que saíram correndo debaixo dos pacotes em busca de outro lugar escuro para esconder-se, ele chegou, ofegante, ao sótão, agora muito mais limpo. Admirou seu progresso por um tempo e depois chacoalhou a cabeça de leve, indo até uma velha poltrona no canto da sala, próxima a janela.

Sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao lembrar de seu avó, já velho, sentando naquela poltrona e mexendo em várias coisas que estavam fechadas em um grande baú ao lado desta. Sempre que ele adentrava o local, o avô sorria fraco, seus olhos muito expressivos brilhando, marejados, por trás do óculos bifocal. Então dizia rapidamente que já estava descendo e fechava logo o baú, colocando-o em seu lugar de costume. Quando o neto perguntava o que havia ali dentro, ele respondia.

\- Lembranças – e suspirava fundo – apenas lembranças. Quando tiver minha idade, entenderá – então passava as mãos pelo cabelo do neto, bagunçando os fios que, como os dele antes de ficarem brancos, eram castanho-escuros, e ria gostosamente a fim de disfarçar suas recentes lágrimas.

O menino levou os punhos aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas que dali começavam a escorrer. Não estava certo de que tinha permissão para abrir a pequena caixa, mas estava certo que antes isso do que todas aquelas tão importantes lembranças indo embora num caminhão de lixo ao lado de botas velhas.

Decidido a abri-lo, bateu com a mão na poltrona a fim de encontrar as aranhas que – sem dúvidas – ali estavam escondidas e, depois de matá-las, sentou-se no local, esticando os braços e pegando a caixa de tamanho médio, feita de madeira entalhada, alguns desenhos abstratos em auto-relevo em suas laterais.

Ainda com uma sensação estranha, abriu a caixa, encontrando um emaranhado de papéis e mais papéis em seu interior. Franziu o cenho, contorcendo a face lavada pelas lágrimas de saudade, e pegou o primeiro papel, o do topo. Era uma carta e parecia ter sido manuseada tantas vezes que já estava imune a amassos e até levemente rasgada em alguns cantos, devido à fragilidade do papel usado, que parecia com seda.

Desdobrou-o cuidadosamente, a fim de não rasgá-lo ainda mais, e então deixou seus olhos correrem pela caligrafia fina que escrevera a carta. Era uma letra bonita, cheia de floreios, e, se ele não estivesse muito enganado, a carta fora escrita à pena e tinteiro.

 

_Nantes, França. 17 de março de 1963,_

_Informava o cabeçalho da carta. O garoto deixou seus olhos correrem pelo resto do escrito, quase que bebendo as palavras da antiga carta._

_Frank,_

_O dia aqui está lindo, assim que acordei eu desejei que aqui estivesses para que pudéssemos caminhar pela margem do Loire* juntos. Eu lhe mostraria minha nova canção, também, mas infelizmente não posso enviá-la por cartas, quem sabe um dia possamos fazer isso, não é?_

_O fato é que, assim que olhei por minha janela para os pequenos barcos comerciais navegando calmamente pelo rio, e desejei que aqui você estivesse, a saudade me bateu forte. Eu permaneci por algum tempo apenas observando o horizonte e lembrando os tempos em que esteve comigo. Eu sorri tanto sozinho, Frankie, até quando você não está comigo me faz sorrir._

_Eu desejo que tudo esteja bem. Sabe, eu queria ter a certeza de abraçar-te novamente um dia. Por que teve que ir embora, meu amigo? Estou certo de que jamais acharei alguém como você por aqui, e nem quero._

_Sinto-me tão sozinho nessa casa sem suas freqüentes visitas. Ela anda tão vazia e sem cor, quase como se seu silêncio e ausência fossem sua presença, mas não, não são como você em si. E não pense que não sei o que me dirás em sua resposta. Você dirá:_

_‘Pois case-se, estou certo de que uma bela dama lhe será muito mais útil do que lhe sou’. E eu lhe digo em minha resposta que não será. Sabes que uma bela dama jamais me será tão querida e amiga quanto me és, embora esteja certo de que você não sente o mesmo por mim._

_Disse-me da última vez que estava noivo, não é? Pois confesso que sinto ciúmes, meu amigo. Queria eu estar tão próximo de ti quanto essa donzela. É ela mais estimada por você do que eu? Se for, nem se dê ao trabalho de gastar tinta e papel em sua resposta. Embora deva eu admitir que se não o fizer, ficarei muito chateado._

_Uma carta sua é como um pedaço seu aqui, só para mim. A sua donzela não deve ter cartas tão bonitas quanto as que me escreve, estou certo disso e é isso que me consola. Para tanto, responda-me. Assim como sempre o faz, apenas não me diga a quem estima mais, tenho medo do que responderia._

_Saiba que guardo todo o amor e estima que tenho apenas para você, meu amigo. E que todas as minhas esperanças são voltadas para que um dia possamos nos ver novamente. Eu poderia passar a vida aqui nessa mesa escrevendo cartas a ti, mas infelizmente existem coisas que me impedem._

_Tenho um recital essa noite, preciso praticar. Saibas que, se um dia minha musica me der dinheiro e fama suficiente, irei até aí tocar apenas para você. Ou então que venha buscar sua canção._

_Com saudades, de seu amado e amigo,_

_Gerard._

O garoto franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, e permaneceu por um momento assim. Por fim, deu nos ombros e a dobrou novamente, pousando-a em seu colo. Enfiou as mãos dentro do baú, retirando a próxima coisa da pilha. Era um cartão postal, a Torre Eiffel ornamentava a frente, já desgasta pelo tempo. Era uma foto preta e branca, porém o menino podia imaginar com exatidão as cores ali, brilhando na noite de Paris em que a foto fora tirada.

Virou o cartão, observando o selo e a mensagem, que era curta, porém afetuosa.

 

Meu querido, estive aqui em Paris esta semana a trabalho. Não pude evitar de visitar a Torre mais uma vez, e, quando o fiz, fui tomado por saudades suas. Quase pude ver sua imagem me sorrindo bobamente enquanto as pessoas colocavam trocados em meu chapéu. Com amor, Ger.

O menino admirou a foto mais uma vez. Seu avô estivera em Paris e, muito provavelmente, lá conhecera aquele homem. A julgar pelas insinuações, ele devia ser músico. Sorriu para a imortalizada paisagem no velho papel cartão, sabe-se lá em que pensando. 

Pousou o cartão em cima da outra carta e foi direto ao baú novamente, as mãos sedentas por mais informações sobre um avô jovem que ele nunca imaginara que tivera um dia.

Seus dedos tocaram um medalhão de ouro que lhe permitia abri-lo ao meio. Antes de fazê-lo, deixou a fina corrente deslizar por sua mão, imaginando o avô usando a jóia. Parecia feminino demais. Abriu, então, o pingente, utilizando-se de todo o cuidado do mundo.

Um dos lados continha uma foto pequena, já velha e gasta (e também de pouca qualidade, devido a época em que fora tirada), mas podiam-se identificar dois homens abraçados, sorrindo, e um rio ao fundo. O garoto passou o dedo indicador de leve pela foto, e a imagem do avô fazendo o mesmo veio como um _flash_ em sua mente. Assim como Frank, um dia, o menino levou a outra mão ao rosto, limpando de leve as lágrimas de saudade.

O outro lado era de ouro também e continha a inscrição _Je T’aime_. O menino conhecia francês o suficiente para entender o significado. Sorriu, encarando o medalhão por um momento, antes de fechá-lo e colocá-lo junto com o resto que já havia passado por seus olhos.

A próxima coisa que foi ao encontro de suas mãos era mais uma carta. O menino a tirou do envelope e a abriu com cuidado, constatando ser esta um tanto mais antiga.

 

_Nantes, França. 25 de abril de 1962_

_Frank,_

_Estou certo de que essa carta chegará a América antes mesmo que você o faça, e essa idéia me faz rir. Sei que partiste apenas anteontem, mas a saudade que me toma é tremenda, sinto-me na obrigação de registrá-la._

_Não acredito que a última vez que o vi foi realmente esta, embarcado em um pequeno navio no Loire e acenando para mim com seu sempre bonito sorriso e seus olhos de cor que não sei dizer._

_Frank, eu queria ter pulado para dentro daquele barco e estou certo de que se fosse nesse instante eu o teria feito. Não me importaria com minha música ou minha casa, ou então com os olhares alheios. Uma vez nos Estados Unidos estou certo de que nossa vida podia ter sido diferente._

_O fato é que não o fiz. Arrependo-me. Perdoe-me._

_Eu passei o dia todo tocando em troca dos mesmos trocados e senti falta do seu sorriso bobo e de sua voz me pedindo “Gerard, toque aquela que eu gosto.”_

_Aquela que você gosta foi a que mais toquei, e a toda hora eu olhava esperançoso à minha direita a fim de te ver ali, com suas pálpebras cobrindo os olhos bonitos e um sorriso sonhador no rosto, apenas me ouvindo._

_“Onde está, Frank?”_

_“Estou com você.”_

_Ah, como eu gostaria de ouvir isso hoje. Hoje, amanhã... todos os dias. Como eu gostaria que estivesses comigo._

_Com todo amor de sempre,_

_Gerard._

O garoto fechou os olhos. Ele podia imaginar a cena como se a tivesse visto. O tal Gerard lá, sentado em um banquinho, tocando alguma coisa... uma sanfona, uma gaita, ou talvez um violino. Não podia ter certeza. E então um menino parecido com ele, mas com olhos como os do avô estaria sentado ao lado, os olhos fechados, o sorriso ornamentando a face.

E a brisa bateria leve no rosto do pequeno, afastando os cabelos de sua face. O outro olharia para ele, preocupado com seu silêncio, e perguntaria. E o avô, ainda sem abrir os olhos, sorriria mais abertamente e responderia.

O garoto sorriu também. Desejou ter alguém, assim como o avô tinha Gerard. Desejou ter o avô de volta para que este pudesse apagar cada um dos pontos de interrogação que pipocavam em sua mente agora.

Desejou mais. Procurou por mais.

Seus dedos tocaram algum tipo de tecido, e então ele puxou uma boina azul escura para fora da caixa. Era apenas normal, como todas as outras. Podia encontrar uma dessas em um camelô na esquina, mas estava certo de que aquela deveria ter um significado especial.

Segurou-a na mão por um momento, analisando as falhas no tecido que as traças haviam causado, e depois a pousou em cima do resto, pensando se haveria uma explicação para o objeto na próxima carta, ou o que fosse.

Era um cartão de aniversário, porém muito antigo. A capa mostrava uma garotinha de vestido longo em um balanço, segurando uma boneca de pano em uma mão e balões (muito provavelmente coloridos, porém ali monocromáticos como o resto da foto) na outra. Abriu-o.

 

_Frank,_

_Sei que podia dizer-te isso pessoalmente, mas acredito que poderás guardar boas lembranças de nós, e talvez seja essa uma delas. Queria desejar-te um feliz aniversário, meu pequeno. E todo amor que houver nessa vida de mim para você._

_Meu presente nada mais faz que não seja provocar-te, mas quero que entenda que és de meu gosto que uses. Parecerás com um francês e ninguém desconfiarás que na verdade és americano._

_Eu amo você, meu amigo._

_Gerard. 31 de Outubro de 1960._

Concluindo que o presente mencionado devia ser a tal boina, pegou-a nas mãos novamente. O grande amigo de seu avô devia ter lhe dado de presente, e a julgar pelo cartão não era de gosto de Frank recebê-lo.

Se quisesse, imaginaria o avô erguendo automaticamente as sobrancelhas após terminar de abrir o pequeno pacote amarelado. E Gerard dizendo:

\- Não seja bobo, não ficará feio. É impossível.

E tomando o acessório das mãos de Frank, colocando-o com cuidado na cabeça do pequeno. Sorrindo e abraçando-o depois.

Mas Gerard, em sua imaginação, era como um borrão. Não tinha face. A foto do relicário era pequena e velha demais para que se pudesse entender algo, de fato. Tudo que pudera ver é que o tal homem era um tanto mais alto que o avô.

Procurou em meio as cartas e cartões uma foto que fosse, e acabou por encontrar uma pilha delas bem ao fundo. Ignorando os outros papéis, tomou-as nas mãos a fim de analisá-las com atenção.

A primeira mostrava um homem, de seus vinte ou vinte e cinco anos. Seus cabelos eram muito negros e um tanto compridos, de modo que lhe caiam sobre o rosto, de pele branca. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seus braços posicionados de modo que ele pudesse tocar um violino, que era o que fazia no momento. Seus lábios finos esboçavam um sorriso e seu corpo estava coberto por uma túnica clara e meio larga, à moda da época. Devia ser o tal Gerard, o menino pensou, e sua hipótese foi confirmada ao ler, no verso da foto a seguinte anotação com a letra conhecida do avô:

 

_Gerard, 1960._

Colocou a foto atrás das outras e observou a segunda, que mostrava o mesmo homem olhando de soslaio para a câmera enquanto tocava uma gaita de boca. A foto era antiga, mas a julgar pelo cinza claro de seus olhos, estes deviam ser verdes ou azuis. O verso da fotografia trazia a mesma inscrição.

A outra foto era a mesma do relicário. Mostrava os dois, abraçados e sorrindo em frente a um rio, que o menino julgou ser o supracitado Loire. Suas faces eram a representação da alegria, estavam realizados.

E depois desta, vieram várias outras fotos dos dois juntos, de paisagens, de pessoas que o menino não saberia dizer quem eram. Fotos antigas, rasuradas, sem cor e que ao mesmo tempo gritavam representar o tempo mais feliz da vida daquelas pessoas. Pareciam tão encantadoras.

Todas artistas, a julgar por suas roupas, expressões e lugares onde se encontravam. Estúdios, bares, cigarros, bebidas... nada de terno, chapéus ou mulheres de vestido. Eram todos muito a vontade, não se pareciam pessoas que respeitavam a moda e etiqueta de sua época. Era um avô que o menino jamais teria imaginado.

Após ver e rever as fotos, analisando as datas e os nomes escritos pela letra do avô em seus versos, voltou ao baú, que agora estava quase vazio. Mais algumas restavam, e estas ele leu todas.

Diziam quase a mesma coisa. Narravam como Gerard conseguira fazer seu nome como músico, parecia que sabia tocar uma infinidade de instrumentos. Falavam de saudades e mais saudades. Amor e mais amor. Sempre poéticas, cheias de metáforas e floreios.

Eram anos e anos de correspondências, e coisas que o menino não podia compreender por, provavelmente, serem respostas a cartas que hoje deviam estar na mão do outro homem.

Por fim chegou a ultima delas, e assim que o fez, um pequeno papel caiu de seu meio. Antes de ver de que se tratava, o menino abriu a carta.

 

_Nantes, França. 20 de dezembro de 1967_

_Frank,_

_Não sei mais o que fazer com tudo isso dentro de mim. Juro que nos últimos dias não penso em mais nada que não seja você. Lembro-me daqueles meses perfeitamente, é como se eles fossem toda a minha vida._

_Eu deito-me em minha cama e seu cheiro preenche o ar como se você estivesse mesmo ali. Eu o aspiro, o máximo que posso. Deleito-me com seu perfume inconfundível e depois me condeno, pois sei que não pode ser você. Mas então eu viro-me para o lado e vejo-te._

_Sinto sua respiração quente perto da minha, seus lábios se aproximando de mim, e depois tocando os meus. Ouço seus ofegos, sinto os toques de seus dedos delicados em minha pele. Sinto-a grudar na sua pelo suor que escorre de seus cabelos molhados e, se abrir meus olhos, posso ver seus lábios entreabertos e seus olhos fechados._

_As lembranças ainda estão perfeitas dentro de mim e me deleito com elas. Mas me preocupo também. Eu estou ficando louco, Frank? Até que ponto isso é saudade? Até que ponto é loucura?_

_Depois de você, nada mais foi tão bom e eu sinto-me estranho em saber que você continua sua vida e eu não. Não consigo, não posso. Preciso de você comigo. Diz-me o que fazer?_

_Estou desesperado._

_Com todo amor,_

_Gerard._

Nesta carta o garoto pareceu demorar-se um tanto mais. Leu-a e releu-a várias vezes, e mesmo depois de não ler mais, ainda não tirou os olhos dela. Olhos arregalados. Espanto.

Momentos depois lembrou-se que era necessário que respirasse. O fez e colocou a carta com as outras. Antes de pegar o último pedaço de papel, aquele que deixara cair da carta, pensou se os dois haviam se visto uma última vez depois de tudo. Se despedido.

Não poderia saber.

Esticou as mãos e pegou o papelzinho, tinha o tamanho de um cartão comercial. Logo percebeu tratar-se de um antigo convite para um teatro ou ópera. Suas costas traziam uma propaganda, e sua frente as letras:

 

**Gerard Way, pianista.**

**15/06/1975, 19:30h**

**Poltrona 56, fileira 11**

**Nova York – EUA.**


End file.
